<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quickie in the Dark by MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026710">Quickie in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot'>MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Embarrassment, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They tried to be quiet, they really did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quickie in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed a break from writing my long fics, so here we are! I've been reading smut for days and it had to come back out somewhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> Oh! </em> Yes, right there, Arthurrr, <em> uh, uh, uh! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur clamped a hand over Merlin’s mouth as he continued to thrust fast and deep into his tight wet heat.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Mer </em> lin! Your mother is sleeping in the next room!” he hissed into his boyfriend’s ear. Merlin mouthed at his hand, and Arthur cursed. Arthur just <em> knew </em> this was a bad idea, but he couldn’t resist Merlin when he suggested they fuck. He never could.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>, Arthur, right there! Don’t stop!” Merlin moaned. To his credit, it was a much quieter moan than the last. He thrust his hips back into Arthur’s cock, meeting every thrust. Merlin’s single bed began to squeak, and Arthur tried not to think about facing Hunith, as Merlin’s mother insisted he call her, in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>Merlin clenched down, and all thoughts of discovery fled from Arthur’s mind. He sped up, slamming balls deep and then pulling out almost to the tip, over and over. The obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin and the gasps and moans of the two boys filled the room. The bed began to protest their movement so loudly that, in the back of Arthur’s lust-addled mind, he thought it might be in danger of breaking. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling the heat creeping up his abdomen, Arthur gripped Merlin’s slim hip harder with one hand and wrapped the other around his long, neglected dick and began pulling at it, twisting his wrist at the top of each tug.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin’s tone turned to whines as his orgasm built. When Arthur licked the side of his neck, he came with a cry. Feeling Merlin’s hole tighten and spasm around him, Arthur quickly followed, pressing his hips to Merlin’s arse as he emptied into his hot passage.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur rolled them over and spooned against Merlin’s back, slowly pulling out his deflating member. He rubbed his hands slowly up and down Merlin’s sides as they caught their breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” Merlin slurred, “that was nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur kissed the back of his neck. “Better than nice.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door, and both boys jolted in panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys?” called Hunith through the door. “I’ve left a tray of tea and biscuits right outside the door. I’m sure you’ve worked up an appetite!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin tried to choke out a reply, but only managed a yelp. His mother laughed. “See you two in the morning! Goodnight!” Her steps faded down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god.” Merlin and Arthur said in unison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! As always, kudos are hugs and comments are love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>